


the draw

by blazeofglory



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jocelyn is a nice girl, but Jim has a feeling that Bones doesn't want <i>nice</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the draw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuzzyvulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyvulcan/gifts).



> Sloan gave me the prompt: _“Yeah, you’re dating my best friend, but I fuck you better.”_ It got longer than expected.

Jocelyn was a nice girl, and she and Jim got along really well. They met through Bones, of course, but they really were good friends. Jocelyn and Jim both had great taste in movies, and together they could whip up a mean batch of cookies. Bones was there most of the time (Jocelyn called him Leo, of course, but Jim was too attached to the nickname to follow suit), but not always. He had been busy with a term paper one day and cancelled the plans the three of them had to hang out, but Jim and Jocelyn had hung out together anyway. And thus, a great friendship was born.

Now, Jim Kirk was not a jealous man. He liked to think that if he knew he couldn’t get someone or something, he could just _move on_ and be the better for it. There was always someone else out there that would want him. Bones was different. Bones was _perfect_ , except not really, because he was a grumpy asshole that woke up too early and studied too much and laughed at Jim when he slept through his 8am’s every day. But he was _Jim’s_ asshole best friend, and he had been Jim’s alone all through high school.

College had changed that. Bones was, first and foremost, Jocelyn’s now. They did couple-y things that Jim wasn’t invited to, and they kissed each other and held each other—and Jim was, maybe, a little jealous. Why was Jocelyn allowed to have those things, and he wasn’t? Bones was _his_ first.

Jocelyn was a nice girl. Really, really nice. And Bones was a nice guy. On paper, they were absolutely perfect for each other.

Jim, on the other hand, was not a nice guy; and he had a feeling that Bones didn’t need nice.

\--

It was a normal day, just hanging out in their shared dorm room, when Jim got his brilliant idea. He and Bones had been watching a movie, and the couple on screen were going at it, wild and passionate, and Bones was frowning. Jim nudged him with his elbow, grinning. “You and Jocelyn go at it like that?” he teased.

Bones’ frown only deepened, those green eyes turning away from the screen to look at Jim. “We are not talking about my sex life.”

“Do you even have one?” Jim pushed, raising a brow, mischief written all over his face. Bones looked appropriately wary. “I mean, Jocelyn’s real sweet, but she seems pretty vanilla.”

“Not everyone is as sexually adventurous as you, Jim,” Bones said with a snort.

“So she _is_ vanilla.”

Bones heaved a sigh, turning back to the movie. “Yeah, maybe.”

Now, Jim would be the first to admit that he’d definitely thought about what Bones would be like in bed, and of all his (many) fantasies, Bones was _far_ from vanilla. Bones was wild and passionate, attentive and caring, his capable hands sure and steady, and those sinful lips would suck hickeys on every inch of free skin… Jim swallowed thickly; if he was anyone else, he might have blushed.

Jocelyn never had hickeys. _Never_.

The couple on screen were still fucking. Jim had already forgotten the plot of the whole movie. Bones was staring intently at the screen, but Jim knew he wasn’t paying attention at all.

“So when was the last time you actually had good sex?”

“It’s _really_ none of your business,” Bones said again, then a beat later, “But a long time.”

Jim Kirk was not a good guy. That had to be said again.

They were sitting pressed together from shoulder to feet on Jim’s bed, sat up against the headboard with Jim’s laptop balanced on their knees. Jim put one hand on Bones’ thigh, and the brunette looked over at him, a not-quite-frown on his lips.

“What are you doin’?” he asked, accent thick. Jim just grinned.

“Do you _want_ to have good sex?”

Jim watched Bones swallow thickly. “With you?”

“Yeah, with me.” Jim shut the laptop and reached over to set it on his desk. He turned to face Bones properly, a challenge in his eyes. In the back of his mind was Jocelyn, and _fuck_ , he felt bad, but not bad enough to stop. There was something about the way Bones was looking at him, curious and thoughtful, that made Jim think he was about to get what he wanted. He smirked. “You could fuck me, if you want. And I wouldn’t just lay there.”

Bones said nothing, but there was heat in his eyes. Jim straddled his hips in one smooth motion, and without even thinking, Bones had his hands on Jim’s hips. “You could be rough,” Jim continued, voice low. “You could leave hickeys all over, and hold me so tight I bruise…”

“Jim, we—oh, fuck it.” Bones hesitated for a second, and then he was leaning in and Jim was leaning down, and they were kissing, hot and messy.

Jim grinned into the kiss, then bit Bones’ bottom lip, eliciting a soft groan from his best friend. Bones’ big hands were warm on his hips, slowly sliding up, under Jim’s shirt. Jim grinded down against him, and as they kissed, he could feel Bones getting harder as he did.

Bones broke the kiss, and Jim was nervous for a moment, but then Bones was kissing Jim’s throat, trailing kisses down his neck. He stopped over Jim’s racing pulse and kissed harder, his teeth scraping against the sensitive skin, then biting down and sucking a dark hickey. Jim moaned wantonly, his hands in Bones’ hair, pulling.

“This is okay, then?” Jim asked breathlessly. He thought of Jocelyn again; what was she doing now? It was a Thursday, so she was in class, taking notes, unaware that her boyfriend was off cheating on her with her dear friend. He felt bad, he really did, and he was sure the guilt would come later, but as it was, the illicitness of it all just made it _hotter._ Bones whispered his consent against Jim’s neck, then proceeded to leave more marks, and Jim moaned again.

It felt like everything happened in a blur.

One second, they were kissing, and then Bones was on top of Jim, holding him down with his strong hands and making him moan, taking him apart with those talented fingers… Then Jim was spreading his legs and making obscene sounds as Bones fucked him, rough and fast. Jim felt dirty and _perfect_ , and he babbled the whole time, about how much he wanted this, how he _needed_ it, how he’d dreamt of it…

Once they’d both come, Bones collapsed on top of Jim, breathing heavy. “I can’t believe that just happened,” he said with a chuckle.

Jim laughed, just as breathless. “Yeah, me neither.”

They laid there for a while, eventually crawling under covers. It didn’t feel weird, it didn’t feel uncomfortable, and Jim barely even felt guilty; it felt _right._ After a long time of lying there, Jim’s head on Bones’ chest and Bones’ arms around him, their legs tangled together, Bones finally spoke up.

“I don’t know what to do about Jocelyn.”

Jim grinned; Bones didn’t sound like he was regretting what they’d just done, and he certainly wasn’t trying to get up. His fingers didn’t even stop lazily carding through Jim’s messy hair. The way he said it, it was like he’d already decided to break up with her, but he just didn’t know how.

“She’s a nice girl,” Jim finally said, voice carefully neutral. Bones “mm-hmmed” in response. Jim grinned and continued, “She’s my friend, and your girlfriend, but… I fuck you better.”

Bones snorted, his laugh vibrating in his chest against Jim’s ear. “Technically, darlin’, _I_ fucked _you._ ”

Jim was too busy laughing, an impossible amount of fondness welling up in his chest, to bother responding. Fuck, he was so in love.


End file.
